


Syfy

by jonogender



Series: Pjofemslash week Aug.2016 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pjofemslash week prompt science fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syfy

The day was not not turning out as Reyna planned.

She was not supposed to be flying a spaceship.  
She was not supposed to be chased by the cops.  
She was not supposed to have a girlfriend who was an intergalactic criminal.

But sadly faint had otherwise.

"Turn right!" Drew shouted. 

Reyna did as she was told and found herself flying into a wormhole. 

"You are so lucky I love you." Reyna groaned. 

*****

Reyna looked out the window at the stars. It was strange. On her home planet, Rome, she barely went outside. She had always been so busy.

Now out in open space with only her girlfriend, her life on Rome seemed so fake.

"Hey...I'm sorry for getting you in this mess." Drew came up behind her.

"It's okay. So, what did you do?" Reyna asked.

"I stole some shit." Drew shrugged.

"From whom?" 

"Zeus of Jupiter." 

Reyna frowned. "Do you have a death wish?" Zeus of Jupiter was a king of a neighboring planet of Rome.

Drew looked at Reyna. Her pink skin, normally smooth, was now getting spiking. 

It only did that when she was stressed.

"Drew, can you tell me what's going? Please? I won't judge." Reyna reached out and touched Drew's shoulder.

"I stole medicine. Silena is sick." Drew said, tears forming in her eyes.

Reyna hugged her tightly despite the red tears staining her shirt.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure your mom or my mom will protect you, maybe even both. No way Zeus can harm you. And Silena will be okay." Reyna whispered her ear.


End file.
